


If you figured this out you’ve been staring at kifu for too long

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya talks to Shindou about what may either be the stupidest thing he did with Touya, or the sweetest thing they did for each other. There might be a wild Ogata appearing towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you figured this out you’ve been staring at kifu for too long

It was Waya who dragged him out for lunch as soon as the morning Ooteai session was over. Shindou barely had time to grab his shoes before they were by McDonald's. He was unceremoniously plopped down a booth with Waya blocking one of his escape routes.

"Hey, I got to order - " he protested, but the other Pro cut him off.

"Isumi and the rest'll take care of that. But now, what was that all about, Shindou?"

"WHAT?"

"I meant your pair shirts with Touya, stupid!" Waya practically shouted. Shindou winced. He didn't think Waya would overreact like this.

"They're not pair shirts," he muttered.

"I caught a glimpse of his white shirt under that purple cardigan, and even fron the small part of the top right corner I saw I could tell it was a pair shirt. His had all the white moves from Shuusaku's famous game, doesn't it? A shirt that goes well with the one you're wearing right now, with all the black moves listed down, so spill!"

"Hey, how did you know?!"

"Showing kifu to a bunch of Go pros? What did you expect?" Isumi and Ochi finally arrived, trays laden with their usual orders. Shindou grabbed hold of his soda and drank while Waya waved a French fry angrily at him.

"We didn't think it was gonna be a big deal. I mean, it's just a pair of t-shirts."

"T-shirts with kifu though," Isumi said. "Five minutes after you got in everyone in the room knew exactly what you had on. Then Touya walked in. You could hear a pin drop."

"It's like waving a red flag in front of a bull in Pamploma."

"Actually, it doesn't matter what color the flag is, it's the movement they're after." A pause. Ochi shrugged. "I had to mention it."

" - Anyway, as I was saying, we're gonna figure it out sooner or later. Even if Touya hid it under his usual sweaters, we could tell."

"We thought it would be fun!" Shindou said, his lips forming a small moue of annoyance.

"Shuusaku's ear reddening move, on two t-shirts, on two Go pros who are rivals, and might be even more? It's almost like you're saying 'we're together in a way black and white stones make one whole game, you dig?' "

"Okay, I was the idiot here but Touya was perfectly okay with it!"

"Of course Touya's gonna be okay with it. It's kifu, for crying out loud! He probably thought it was sweet."

"It IS sweet, dumbass."

"Ochi, really, you don't want in on this chat."

"Hey, if you came up with the idea first you'd ask Isumi to wear a set too."

A deathly silence. Isumi looked away from the table as Waya turned red. Ochi had already wisely covered his ears. It took a couple of minutes before Waya spoke, and when he did, his voice was deathly calm.

"Shindou. I wish you luck."

"Why?"

"Because Ogata-san is on his way here and he looks like he figured out exactly what was on your pair shirts."

Shindou turned around and saw the older Pro bearing down on them, Touya following with a sheepish look. "Oh crap!" he said, before he ran.


End file.
